black roses and undieing love
by shoesr4losers
Summary: Kikyo died 565 years ago and finally her reincarnation walks the earth. he's waited so long for this, and she knows hes near.
1. prolouge

I stool there in shock watching as the only one I have ever loved fell to the ground, her body desecrated beyond recognition. I glared up at naraku "why have you done this to us" I whispered harshly. I felt my demon blood coursing through my veins as my vision clouded over with red... 'kill him' "naraku you bastard" I screamed as my claws severed his head from his body. He fell to a crumpled mess at my feet. His blood mixing with kikyo's a blue light flared as the two mixed, and the black mess that was naraku's body was now a pool of shimmering silver liquid that quickly disappeared. 'Oh kikyo, even after your death, you purify all evil, how pure was your soul. I will always morn for you kikyo; you will always be with me. Always.'

I stared down at her body, tears forming in my eyes; I could almost taste the bitterness taking over my soul. _'no inuyasha...don't become what you hate, I will return to you, in another life, in another time, inuyasha I will never leave you...I...love...you....'_ The last words where fait echoes in my mind, I felt the tears falling down my cheeks at the loss of the woman I loved.

"Yes kikyo I will wait for you, I will never leave you." I picked up the body and turned to dig a grave. "I love you," I whispered to the freshly upturned pile of dirt, stealing her face away from me. "I will always wait for you." I turned and walked into the forest.

**565 years later...**

I stood in the dark. The twilight cast a blue glow to everything and the rain soaked me to the bone. I didn't care, I didn't even notice. I was near her again, her face, her eyes, her scent it was all the same, every last thing. Even her voice, the way she said things. She seemed more lively, but at the same time more tragic. Like something, horrible had bound her soul. There was a deep sadness in her eyes; the aura was dampened by it. My fist clenched wanting to protect her from it whatever it was. I closed my eyes, regaining control. I tuned back in to their conversation.

"That's just weird kag, I mean seriously, how can you feel watched all the time?" sango asked. They we're twins but so different at the same time. Sango had brown eyes, kagome had blue, kagome had jet-black hair, and sango had really dark brown.

"I don't know sango, it doesn't scare me, I can feel it now. It's like someone I knew long ago has comeback for me, like they've been waiting for so long, and they've finally found me." She twirled the flower in her hand. She studied it carefully, before looking up at her sister again.

"Kag ok your freaking me out, I'm going to sleep."

"I'm gonna go for a walk ok?" kagome smooth voice filtered out the window towards me, she's responding, coming to me. Finally. "Don't tell mom, she's been so protective sense dad left, I don't want her to worry."

The window opened and a small leg came out, followed by the rest of her graceful body. I heard sango say something about kagome's miko responsibilities, abut I was watching kagome too intently to hear.

"Kikyo, you have returned to me," I whispered as I watched kagome head towards the park. I ran to follow. Finally, kikyo, you'll be with me forever.....


	2. chapter 1

I forgot to put this in the first chapter but... I don't own them. Sad but true...

review it brings me great joy

I followed her scent to the park where she sat on a swing she began to pump her legs back and forth as she swung, tears falling down her cheeks. Approached her quietly. She was soaking wet, shivering too. Oh, kagome... please don't cry.

"Why do you cry?" I asked concerned. She jumped and nearly fell off the swing.

"You didn't have to scare me," she yelled

"I was just worried," I yelled back

"Sit!" she screamed. I found me self to be surprised to fall face first in to the soaking sand. I rolled over and smiled as I remembered the rosary around my neck... how could I have forgotten? Kikyo put this on me. I reached up and touched it. "Oh my god! What just happened? Why did I just scream sit" I was crushed further in to the ground "what the hell! –oh sorry- why did you fall on your face? Who are you anyway? Why are you her-"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed.

"Oh sorry." She seemed sad again.

"I'm inuyasha," I said as I held my hand out for her to shake it. She flinched. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm kagome." She said and looked up at the sky, rainwater hitting her face. "Are you new here?" she asked, "I've never seen you here before. I would remember, not many people have pure silver hair." She ignored my question.

"I'm not really new, went to a private school, I'm transferring over to a different one. Where do you go?"

"Shakoni high" she said. I smiled

"Me too"

"Cool we can be friends" she exclaimed

"Feh, yeah I guess..."

She was studying me, my face my movements. "Why do you seem so familiar to me?" she mumbled. She thought I couldn't hear her.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked

"I guess" she looked up at me suspiciously

I put my finger on her head her eyes widened as some of kikyo's memories I had in me where pushed in to her mind. The battles, the kisses, her death, her promise, the sacred jewel, and her love, my love, our love for each other.

"Oh..." she said in shock. "but-but that was so long ago, that wasn't me... I'm only 15. Why did you have dog ears?" I sighed and waved my hand over my head in a motion like taking off a hat. "Ahh they're so cute!!" She tackled me and rubbed them.

"HEY STOP IT" I yelled.

"Oh sorry" she sad looking vaguely hurt,

"Kagome..." I said "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell" I caught her hand and looked in to her eyes. Suddenly she stood on the toes and kissed me. My eyes widened slightly but I closed them and leaned into the kiss. Suddenly she broke away.

"Oh my god what did I do?? Kouga I'm so sorry... "She ran away towards her house, he wet hair slapping her back.

I stood in the rain looking at her retreating back 'my kagome you've returned to me...why did you kiss me...you really are kikyo's reincarnation but so different...you weren't scared...that's what makes you different, you don't fear me. I love you.....I love you...'

I closed my eyes and walked to the house I shared with my brother sesshomaru. I have school tomorrow right.

((I know he is out of character, but seriously, a person (ok demon) is bound to change over 500 years. You have no idea... I mean think about how much a person changes in a year. Now multiply it by almost 400 years...so crazy...like woah.... Oh and REVIEW!))


	3. chapter 2

Review please there's something I don't like about the story but I can't pin point it...help me!

I don't own them

((Kagome pov))

I groaned and rubbed my eyes... god I hate waking up to sunlight... I sat up and hit my alarm clock so hard it fell off my table. I lay back down and fell back asleep. Exactly 9 minutes later I re awoke to that infernal beeping. I climbed out of bed and woke up sango. "You sleep like a rock," I said pushing her off her bed.

"Come on kag 5 more minutes" I heard her mumble in to her mess of pillows and blankets on the floor.

"Whatever sango, but if you're not ready I'm leaving without you, and I know how much you love walking to school...." I said grabbing my towel and heading to the bathroom.

20 minutes later, I emerged drying my hair and wearing my robe. "Hey kag who gave you this?" sango asked holding up a crystal vase with a black rose in it. I gasped. It was so beautiful. I picked up the card and read it.

_Sorry about last night, I hope you forgive me..._

_I._

But it wasn't your fault I thought I kissed you.....

I touched the rose and a flood of memories invaded my brain. Inuyasha standing in front of me looking into my eyes. "I love you" floated across my mind. Inuyasha grabbing my hand just before I fell to my doom, Inuyasha cleaning and dressing my wounds, The love I had was beginning to return to my heart, I could feel a warmth spreading across my body, this was so right.....

'Are you stupid kagome what about your _boyfriend_ kouga' I looked down at the cuts on my arms. 'He would kill me if he knew, I'd be dead, or at least I'd wish I was' I frowned.

"What's wrong kagome?" sango asked. She looked at my arms. "OH MY GOD KAGOME WHAT ARE THEY?!?"

"Nothing" I mumbled as I lowered my head to hide my eyes, I shuffled over to my closet. Pulling out a uniform. Sango grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, reopening several cuts in the process. I gasped and grabbed my arm.

"Kagome tell me right now what is going on." Sango had that look in her eyes, oh man I can't get out of this...what am I going to say??

"Uhhh its nothing real-"

"KAGOME! ´sango screamed. "DON'T YOU LIE TO ME!!" she glared at me "crazy as it may seem, I am your older sister, and I don't want you doing this I won't let you." I kept staring at the ground. "Could you just tell me why?" she pleaded.

"Do you really want to know sango?" I looked at her glaring through my tears. "For some reason I've felt sad ever sense dad died last year." I said sarcastically, "and call me crazy it makes me sad when my boyfriend hi-"oh shit oh shit did I really just say that. I'm soo screwed...

"When your boyfriend does what kagome?" I tried to turn away. "When he does what kagome?' sango grabbed my shoulders and held me in the spot. I looked down at my shoeless feet.

"When he hits me" I mumbled my gaze never leaving my feet.

"I'm gonna kill that ass hole I'm gonna fuckin kill him" I started to cry

"No sango don't he'll kill me he told me if I told anyone he'd kill me..." I moaned blinking away tears. Sango looked at me for a while and let go of my shoulders and got up from her knees.

"Get dressed kagome. We need to go to school." She walked away. I sat there for a while and cried, I finally pulled myself together and grabbed my shoes out of the closet. I walked over my dresser and looked at my self in the mirror. I threw on some makeup, and straightened out my uniform. Glancing at the rose I said softly "ye gods inuyasha, why do I feel like I know you so well? Save me inuyasha, save me...."

"YOU READY KAGOME?" I heard sango scream from down stairs.

"Coming" I said as I grabbed my bag. I touched the rose one last time before I ran out the door.

Ok so it's not that great so uh review ok?


	4. chapter 3

I still don't own them...

Review please I'm not sure about this chapter

((Inuyasha pov))

Walking down the hall ways I was getting a lot of stairs, maybe they're not used to new comers, or maybe I didn't do the concealment spell right? I actually ran to the bathroom to check once or twice. The girls are uncontrollable here in this school. It's pathetic. I mean really pathetic.

"Inuyasha" a voice called. I closed my locker and found the blue eyes of kagome. My heart nearly popped out of my chest. Looking at her eyes where puffy and there was a salty scent added to her normally sweet one.

"Kagome?" I questioned putting my hands on her shoulders and looking in to her eyes. "What's wrong" she started crying and buried her face in my chest, hugging me. I placed my arms around her, and tried to comfort her. I looked around us and realized we where getting a lot of strange looks, I mean people where stopping to look at us. I glared at them; most of them shuffled away leaving one person. Kagome looked up wondering why I had tightened my arms around her.

"Kouga" she whispered her fright sent heightening. Let her go and stood in between them.

"What do you want?" ok now a lot of people where staring,

"I want to know why you have your grimy paws on my kagome?" he asked. His sent betrayed that he was a wolf youki, a pretty old one at that. My eyes widened no way!

_flashback_

_Kikyo and I where walking along a stony path running up a mountain. I smelled something and I put kikyo up against the wall and stood in front of her. The air reeks of wolf demon I thought and then about 20 of them flew down from the ledge above us. While I was fighting the smaller ones off, the leader of the pack, a wolf named kouga, took kikyo. He had three jewel shards in him, one in his arm two in his legs. He was faster then I was so by the time I had killed all his minions, her sent was barely trace able. I found her about 3 days later. Kouga had beaten her, yet he claims to love her. I almost killed him then, but kikyo stopped me. _

"_Inuyasha, please it scares me to see you like this. Can we go?" I could smell the fear leaking off of her._

"_Of course kikyo, anything for you." I took his shards and left him._

_end of flashback_

His eyes got wider when he realized who I was.

"You again?" he spat, which didn't hide his fear...

"You know last time we met, kouga it took you 3 weeks to recover." I grinned "even with your blood" he stepped back. I suggest you leave kagome alone, and pick on someone your own size...really kouga I'm surprised you repeated your actions, you know what I took last time, if you ever talk to her again, I'll take the limbs they where in. got that?"

"What makes you think I'm afraid of you" he asked trying to keep his pride, I smelt more wolf youki. There was one with a Mohawk awaiting the sigh form his master, and another with black hair.

"Well aside from the fact that you reek of it, you brought back up. You fool. You don't stand a chance, now leave and remember don't you ever ever speak to her again! For any fucking reason. GOT THAT WOLF BOY?"

"Uhhhuh..." he stalked off. The rest of the crowd, slightly confused wandered off to their next classes.

I turned around to kagome, who was stiff sniffling.

"Thank you" she said

"Hey anytime, I don't want to see you hurt or down. I love you kagome..." I looked at her. "Wanna leave early?" I asked, playing with her hair

"Ok" she said and smiled.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Uh live on the out skirts of town, where do you live?"

"By the park"

"Your house then" she said

"Ok hop on" I said bending over implying that she should get on my back.

"I donno inuyasha..."

"Come-on it'll be fun"

"Fine fine" she said climbing on I started running down the hallway towards the doors.

"Hey you kids GET BACK HER THIS INSTANT" I heard some teacher yell. I stopped turned around smiled and flicked them off, and ran out the doors.

"Inuyasha!" kagome tried to scold me in between fits of laughter. "You don't do that to teachers." She shook a finger at him. "Bad bad inuyasha..." she started giggling again. I was grinning, she was better then kikyo. Kikyo was so serious all the time, and while kagome was tinged with sadness, she was still happy, there was less sadness though sense kouga and I fought. I grinned bigger.

Passing a wacdonalds, I put kagome down. "Food!" I exclaimed pointing.

"Yeah I am kinda hungry" she said patting her stomach.

"Ordered half the menu, and kagome got a single meal. I promised I'd share my French fries with her. I think I had over 100000000 of then, in fact, they had they own bag.

"inuyasha" are you really gonna eat all that?"

"Yup, at home" she laughed and stole a fry.

"Hey!"

She started running, "haha I ate your fry!" she turned around and made a face at me. I caught up to her, and embraced her drawing her in to a passionate kiss.

We broke apart and she looked up at me. "Oh inuyasha where have you been all my life?"

I smiled "by your side, waiting for my chance to steal you heart, after you so completely stole mine" I said as I leaned down to kiss her. "I'm so happy I found you I mumbled as I inhaled her sent.

Ok so review...)


	5. chapter 4

I don't own them.

We where sitting on my bed, talking of the last time we where together. Kagome was indeed kikyo's reincarnation, she remembers a lot, her priestess blood reawakening, and bringing in the floods of memories suppressed by her human blood. She looked up at me, a question shining in her eyes. She had her head in my lap. I was sitting Indian style my hands reaching down to meet hers, our fingers entwined.

"What?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" she looked up at me innocently.

"What are you going to ask me? I can see you have a question. You had the same look when you asked me about my mother all those years ago."

"Ok, ok fine. You caught me." She smiled up at me. "What exactly has been going on with everybody sense I died?"

"Well a lot of demons are still existing, producing pure bread children, there is enough of us that if we wanted to, we could rise up to conquer your society. Sesshomaru has settled down. He owns a company a rather successful one at that, he is currently courting a _human_ girl named rin. She's very sweet. As you've found kouga is still around unfortunately. Shippo, our little fox demon grew up, mated, and was unfortunately killed by another demon. His pups are still alive. Is that enough?"

"No...you see in a world run by humans, you can't really go around killing people. They'd notice, you'd be hunted, especially cause of the way that I remember demons eating" she shuddered.

"Well we do actually get away with a fair amount of killing. As demons, we adapt faster. We only need to eat about once every three weeks or so. We don't tear apart our victims apart anymore. We drain them. You ever hear of vampires?" Kagome nodded. "Well then there you go."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really its like getting poked by a pin."

"Oh thats not that bad." Kagome smiled "so have you found a way for us to be together yet? You know for eternity?"

"Actually I have. It was found about 200 years ago. Its called 'sharing blood' it requires for me to drink your blood till you have barely enough to survive by, then slit my wrist and slit your hand and we share blood." Kagome's eyes where wide.

"Are you sure it doesn't hurt?"

"Rin said it didn't" I shrugged.

"Oh?"

"Yeah"

"Ok so when do we get to do it?" she asked eagerly, sitting up.

"Well I want you to be sure that you want to spend your life with me." She nodded, "and the marks are evident. You will become somewhat like me, a half demon. And just because your going to be a half demon doesn't mean you'll get the ears. The ears are mine!"

"Oh" kagome said looking slightly put out.

"Do you want the ears?"

"YES!"

"Fine maybe you may get them, we'll see." I smiled at her as her eyes got wider and brightened.

"Well when do you want to do it?"

"Your sure you want to do this already?"

"Inuyasha, ever sense I was little, I felt that something was missing in my heart. I never knew what it was but I knew it was missing." She looked up at me, her eyes where shining with tears. For a brief moment, I was amazed by how quickly she changed emotions. "Ever sense you found me in the park the other night, I felt completed. I know that this is right." I smiled.

"And you're sure?"

"Yes." I've never met such an impulsive person in my life. I guess that's what made her more fun then kikyo. She was willing to take risks, and she didn't care if it was weird. Kikyo...she was another story. She had to be sure of something before she went through with it, and well, lets just leave it at kikyo wasn't the most accepting person I've ever met. It seemed I was falling even deeper in love with kagome then I had been with kikyo, and its not even been a day sense I brought my self to first get in contact with her... "Inuyasha are you ok?" kagome called waving her hand in my face, landing me back in reality.

"Yeah kagome I'm fine now," I said as I embraced her. She put her hands around my waste and smiled up at me.

"I'm so happy you found me...." She spoke softly.

"I'm so happy you waited for me...." I replied as I leaned down to kiss her.

And that, my friends, is what our dear Lord Sesshomaru walked into.

"Well I see you waste no time little brother" he said, smirking at us. Kagome blushed a deep, deep pink. I never knew a person's face could turn that pink. Rin came in the door a couple seconds later, and guessing by the looks on mine and kagome's faces, she looked at Sesshomaru who's smirk was slowly disappearing, now that he was in trouble.

"Sesshomaru! Leave them be! Inuyasha didn't torture us when he found us kissing."

Both inuyasha and sesshomaru blushed. "So uhh kagome...wanna go to the park?"

"Ehhh yeah!" she said as she grabbed our jackets and shoes and ran out the door. I followed at a slower pace. Glancing back at rin and sesshomaru, he was giving her a cold glare and she was smiling sweetly. Just like always.

Ok guys I hoped you liked that... review please...


	6. chapter 5

I don't own them

Haha sorry for the long wait I got in trouble for something I'm not entirely sure what but I was not allowed to post for three days THREE!! Gahh sigh oh well....

..............................:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.................................

I rolled over and glanced at my clock 4:30 am... why can't I sleep tonight what's wrong with me?? I sighed Thinking of spending the rest of my life with inuyasha filled my stomach with a dull fluttering feeling I wonder when it'll happen. I know I can't tell mom yet, or sango. Keeping something as big as this from them is hard; I never would have guessed that I wouldn't have told sango, of all people, that I had finally found love. I looked past my clock to watch my twin sleeping gently, her covers moving up and down with every breath she took. She smiled in her sleep and moved her hand so it rested over her heart. Her face was lit by the moonlight pouring in through the window.

I rolled so I was lying on my back, staring blindly at the ceiling; I closed my eyes to make another futile attempt at sleeping. Memories from my past life flashed across my mind. I got up. It's useless. I put on my school uniform and my shoes. I wrote a note to sango telling her that I left early and I grabbed my bag and left.

Five minutes later, I found my self outside of inuyasha's window, staring up at it longingly. How is it that I've only been away from him for a few hours and I already miss him like I've spent an eternity away from my love. I sighed and turned my back to walk to the park. I was at the driveway when I heard the front door open I turned back and I was my silver haired love standing there in his black school uniform I ran to him and threw my arms around him.

"Inuyasha why are you awake?" I asked him, my eyes shining with curiosity and love.

"I never sleep, kagome" he said gruffly looking down at me. My memory flashed and I saw him looking down at me with the same look on his face. I smiled. "Why are you up silly, you're a mortal you need to sleep."

"I couldn't every time I closed my eyes memories over take my mind, mostly of you. And then I missed you so much and well there's a lot on my mind I gave up" I said in a rush, still smiling to be in his presence.

"Well I guess its cold out here comeon in..." he said, moving aside to let me in.

"Thanks" I tripped when I was walking up the steps and began to fall. I let out a cry and I began to tumble but I was caught by a pair of strong arms. I smiled in relief.

"Nice goin wench." He laughed. I got up and glared at him.

"Sit boy" I said softly. I laughed as he plunged face first into the ground and ran up to his room. He came in about two minutes later softly swearing under his breath. He tackled me onto the bed, playfully.

"I'll get you for that." He said capturing my lips. I was taken aback slightly surprised, I had gotten too used to kouga's regular beatings. I sighed in relief, and let my self go to the passion.

Some time during our make out session, he got up to shut his door, to be sure to avoid anymore aquward moments. I lay on his bed in my bra and underpants and he was in his boxers, we had discarded out garments to keep them from getting wrinkled (its an odd thing to think about while your making out but if your uniform is disorderly then you get in trouble) But I really think it was an excuse. His skin against mine was comforting, its familiarity was soothing. He smiled down at me from above.

"So are you ready?" he asked, his finger grazing my neck where he intended to bite it.

"Yes inuyasha, anything for you" I answered breathlessly I was aware that I sounded like I love struck teen, but I also knew that I wasn't just struck by love, I was pinned and trapped, happily. I moved my head to the side and brushed away some stray raven locks. I felt his strong hands clamp down on my shoulders ad he gently laid his body on top of mine, his weight gently pushing on mine. He continued to hold my arms as he licked the chosen spot. I shivered from lust and anticipation. I felt a small pinch and the soothing, tingling feeling of having my blood sucked from me. I was oddly calm as I passed out.

I awoke sometime later to him holding me in his lap, his bleeding wrist pressed to my wounded hand. I felt my hand clamp down on his and the blood flowing from his body into mine without hesitation. My senses heightened and my head itched where my ears appreaed. Heh he had kept his promise. It was an odd sensation hearing from the top of my head. Finally it was done . I sighed happily, as inuyasha rubbed my ears, I lay back down, finally exhausted. I curled up into a ball, inuyasha curling around me, covering us both with the sheets. I fell asleep, happily for the first time since my dad died.

I woke up to the most particular feeling in the world. My whole body was tingling with a new power. My hand jumped up to my neck It was still sore. "Ouch" I said and I rolled over to look at my clock. Woah hold up where am I? The room was mostly red and black with white walls. Oh wait yeah I remember. I smiled and rolled over to inuyasha who was sleeping soundly. The sheets where soft against my bare skin ad I pushed my self up to wake inuyasha with a kiss. As our lips met, his eyes flew open and then closed again as he realized who was with him.

"Oh kagome, I love you" ha said holding me close.

"I love you too inuyasha." I said snuggling up to him. He sighed happily.

.................................::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..............................

Inuyasha pov

When I woke to the feeling of someone's lips meeting mine, I was surprised, kikyo would have never pulled such a stunt, but I guess that's why kagome appeals to me so much more. She's so unpredictable. So easy to love. 'Oh kagome' I thought 'don't worry, things will be some much easier for us now, naraku is gone' "oh kagome, I love you" the whispered words escaped my lips. Followed by her reply. There was no way I was removing my self from this heaven to go to hell oh well you know school...

"I am not going to school" I heard from below me.

"haha me neither" I snuggled down and went back to sleep, as I heard her heart beat go back match my resting one I knew that she had joined me in my dreams.

_Inuyasha's dream_

_I woke up and walked out of the hut. Kikyou Was standing there, waiting for me, her eyes betrayed her feeling towards me, even before she could say it, I Knew she loved me. Seeing her face brought a smile to mine, and I grabbed her hand, she led me away. We'd been walking for about an hour when I finally decided to ask where we were heading. _

"_You'll see when we get there" she said. I nodded. I didn't really care as long as I was with her. I squeezed her hand and held her closer. She made a happy sound and leaned her head on my shoulder. In the distance, a building was coming into view. It was large and well guarded. As we approached the front gate the guards bowed and said "welcome lady kikyou" I was confused, but the final blow hit me when we got into the main room. It was empty except for the petastool in the middle. On it rested the sacred shikon jewel. I think I about fell over. Kikyou dropped my hand and calmly walked over to it._

"_I am the guardian of the sacred shikon jewel." She continued to talk but I couldn't hear her. Her original words hung in the air like smoke. 'I am the guardian of the sacred shikon jewel.' Was that not the one thing I've been looking for forever? Ye gods why do put me in such a place. The woman I loved or the one thing I've been dreaming about since I was little. The power to make me a full demon. I shook my head I knew what I had to do. Looking back at kikyo, she was looking at me with some fear in her eyes, not fear of me, fear of my reaction. I knew she loved me, and I loved her. I would die for her. I pushed back my greedy thoughts and I took a step towards her. She looked at me as I closed the distance, anticipating my decision. I leaned down and captured her lips. My fingers brushed the jewel. But I pushed it away, still feeling the tingle that the power it contained left. I felt her smile into the kiss. We broke apart_

"_Will you help me protect it?" she asked gazing into my eyes. I glanced down at the jewel. _

"_I will help you protect it till the day I die." She smiled up at me, knowing that my words where true._

"_I will be wit you after my death. I will never leave you." I smiled down and captured her lips again. _

"_You better not" I growled at her, and she simply smiled and laughed in return._

_End of dream_

I woke up, feeling an unfamiliar tingle above my heart. I reached to touch the spot, and my finders made contact with the necklace I've worn since the day kikyo died. The one with the sacred jewel. I guessed that when kagome's spiritual powers reawakened, the jewels did too. I took it off my neck. My movement woke kagome. Her eyes opened slightly, then opened wide with surprise.

"I-Is that the sacred jewel?" she said reaching out to touch it. I smiled and nodded at the look of disbelief in her eyes.

"You kept your promise?" she asked amazed.

"How could I break a promise to you?" I asked, my voice soft. I looped it back over her head. She touched it with her delicate pale fingers. She looked up at me and lifted her head. We kissed again. It felt so right to be with her, I felt like I was put back together. All the emotions that I had with kikyo came rushing back and the world seemed more real to me. I guess I was living in a daze before that day, and now I was back, and so was the world in color. I felt the blood pumping through my veins. Everything was right back the way it should be. Oh, kagome I love you so much....

Some time during the day we showered (no, not together) were dressed and wondered down stairs. Was I ever hungry. I practically ran to the ramen cabinet. Now I know what you're thinking. You a vampire you can't eat human food. Correction. I can eat human food, in fact I need to I need to drink blood to sustain my demon half, while I eat human to sustain my human. Get it? That's fine. You don't have to....

She got the ramen and began making it, and I began looking through the fridge for food. I found some old mashed potatoes in a baggy and decided to heat them up. I grabbed the bag, but I squeezed too hard, and it flew out of my hand, I watched in sail through the hair and land directly on kagome's head. (Ok now really what are the odds? It's just my luck.) She turned around, spitting out some cold mashed potatoes and looked at me. She looked ridiculous and I started laughing, not the right move.

"Inuyasha SIT BOY!" she screamed. She stepped over my back and dug through the fridge. Pulling out some orange juice she carefully poured it out all over my head. And dropped the carton. I growled and picked my self up. I grabbed a tomato and threw it at her. She picked up some chocolate syrup and squirted it all over the place. She had an evil glint in her eye as she began digging through the fridge again, I turned to find more squishy things throw at her.

A half hour later, we looked at the mess we made. We were both in sweat pants and wife beaters, mine so they were big on kagome. The colors where in distinguishable under all the food, ant the kitchen was a mess. Crap, we need to clean.

"Gahh Inuyasha, sesshomaru is going to kill us we need to clean!! Oh shit!" I laughed. If it was kikyo standing there, the kitchen would have been spotless, and she'd just be standing, there with mashed potatoes running down her face glaring at me. I have to say. I do like kagome a lot more. We were both coated from head to toe with random food, and the kitchen, well if it had a head and toes, I shook my head. The kitchen was a complete mess. We cleaned, and cleaned, and cleaned, and cleaned some more. It was about 8:30 pm when we were down to prying poppy seeds out of the corners, we were still covered in food, except for out feet and hands. That's when Rin walked in. We where both yelling at each other over some picture that had a Lima bean over someone's face. I was yelling that it looked better and we should leave it, and Kagome was yelling at me for gluing it there. She finally got exasperated and screamed sit boy! At the top of her lungs. And down I went. Giggling filled the room, and we turned to see Rin standing there.

"You two are too much, go get washed up, I'll finish cleaning. We don't want to suffer the wrath of the great lord sesshomaru?" she said, making a face at the last part. We laughed at her, only she had the guts to muck Sesshomaru. My mind turned back to the fact that I still lying face down on the ground, and I glared at kagome.

"I'm gonna get you" I growled at her as I pulled my self up. She bit her lip and took off up the stairs as if hell was chasing her. I was right on her heels she skirted into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Hahaha I beat you" I heard her muffled taunt through the door. I grinned oh silly girl thinking she could beat me.

"So kags, you have a towel in there? How about a change of clothes. I could picture her in my mind, biting her lip and trying to figure out what to do. Realizing what was probably coming next. I backed up. Oh no. "Don't you there si-"

"SIT, sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit......." He calls echoed through out the house, my ears twitching madly and I heard each one go from the closet in the hall to my bedroom, and back to the bathroom where I was currently laying, yelping in pain every time, that damn word echoed back to me. She stood in front of me, and bent down. Smiling brightly I, heard "good boy!" and she rubbed my ears and ran back in the bathroom. By the time, the spell wore off, she was merrily singing in the shower. I got up and walked to my room, stripping on my way. I pulled out my school uniform, and a towel and I walked into sesshomaru's room, and into his bathroom. I turned on the tap on hot and heard "oh oh COLD COLD" from the bathroom kagome was in. HAHA sweet revenge. I hopped in and began shampooing my hair. Humming the whole time.

AT DINNER

I tapped my fork, glaring at kagome, who was glaring right back. War had begun. Sesshomaru and rin where looking between us, slightly confused as to what was going on.

"So uh, how was your day sesshy?" rin asked trying to break the silence.

"It was fine, yours dear?"

"Oh It was great, I got so much done, and then I took a walk, and then I came home and saw the funniest thing ever-oh" she said realizing that she might have just gotten us in trouble.

"What did you see?" he asked calmly. Kagome's glare has turned into wide eyed fear, as had mine, she looked at me, and caught my eye 'park' she mouthed. I nodded. We got up, she grabbed her bag and slipped on her shoes, and I followed suit.

"Hey! Don't leave me here!" I heard rin scream.

"Saw what rin?" sesshomaru's voice met our ears. It had an edge to it.

"Crap!" I said as I stubbed my toe, and shoving it in my shoe. We ran out of the house and slammed the door. I looked at kagome her ears where twitching. Wait ears?!? I looked at my hands claws crap I forgot the spell. I held kagome's hand and said the concealment spell and we felt the power settling on us. We were safe, for now...

"Are they gone?" she asked pointing to her head. I nodded. Whew, that was close. We headed towards the park, smiling because we escaped. Kagome started laughing.

"What?"

"I wonder if that lima bean is still there?" she managed before laughing again. I joined her, imagining sesshomaru's face when he noticed. We walked off in the night towards the park. These last two days were definitely the best of my life.

**Ok so I hoped you liked it, it took me a while to write, review please!!!!! I know it sucked royally just review ok??**


	7. chapter 6

I don't own them!

GAHHHHH why won't you review....please, please, please review so I know someone I reading my work I'll probably just stop writing or posting or something. Its frustrating.

CHAPTER 6

I walked out of my door and began walking fast down the street. I'm gonna be late! I turned into an ally to take a short cut. I take this way everyday. It was either this or take an extra 7 or 8 minutes to get there. I was about to turned into another ally leading off from that one and an arm wrapped around my shoulders and put a cloth on my mouth. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was a pair of crimson eyes looking into mine, a soft smile reaching across his mouth.

At last I found her. The mutt got to her first of course, but she's mine now, kikyou, you have returned to me. I heard her sigh softly in her sleep. I turned to face her now opening eyes. "Kikyou," I breathed.

"Where- where am I?" she asked slightly dazed. I walked out of the shadows to her. She noticed my movement and glanced at me. She did a double take. Her eyes grew wide and a scream escaped her lips. She started to tremble.

"Naraku!" she gasped, fear evident in both her voice and eyes. I laughed.

"Yes?" I reached a hand out to touch her face. She moved and screamed again.

"Don't touch me!" she cried.

"Why?"

"You killed me!" she yelled at me. Her voice held anger. "You tore me away from the one I loved. I hate you!" she cried out at me

"And yet you fear me, kikyou." He looked down at her.

"Don't even look at me naraku! Your name leaves a bad taste in my mouth." I moved swiftly and kissed her, forcing my tongue in her mouth. She pushed me away.

"Don't touch me! I hate you!" I flung out my hand and chains flew from it, chaining her to the bed.

"Wench, you'll, be mine whether you want to or not!" I tossed my hair and walked out.

"Kaugra, watch her." I said as I walked down the hall, not having to take a glance in her direction to know that there were two sets of eyes tracing my movement down the hall. Kanna and kaugra stood there and watched, and I knew that they held pity in their hearts; after all, I held them.

((Inuyasha))

"Where the fuck is she?" I screamed, I had left school early, knowing that kagome wouldn't show up. I walked to her house, and jumped up onto the balcony below her window. I walked right in. All her stuff was there, in perfect order, her backpack was gone, and so was her school ID. Her mom walked in.

"Hello inuyasha, dear, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be in school?" she asked absent minded as she began to dust around the spotless room.

"I was, I left, Is kagome ill today?" I asked

"No dear, she left for school in the morning, a little bit late though." She looked up. "Why wasn't she there?" I shook my head and began to sniff out the freshest track that kagome left. Finding it, I rand down the stairs, shouting a good bye to kagome's mom and I ran out the door. I have a bad feeling about this....

I tracked her through two ally ways, cursing her for her stupidity the whole time, she was so confident. I cursed louder when another scent mixed in with hers, a very familiar scent, though I couldn't quite place it yet. Running faster, I caught a particularly strong spot of this unfamiliar fragrance. I stumbled and fell out of surprise. What how could it be? Naraku died 565 years ago. It was impossible, simply put. Entirely impossible, I killed him my self. I clenched my fist and jumped up. I took off, following the scent as fast as I could; ignoring the odd stares, I got from the people I blew by. They didn't matter. Only kagome does, only my kagome.

(((Kagome's pov))

I opened my eyes slowly, one at a time. All hope that I had that this had all been a bad dream where completely diminished. The concealment spell had worn off, ad I could see my claws. I was chained to a bed, not in any sort of perverted way, just simply chained to the bed. At least this freak allows me to keep some of my dignity. I began to cry again, and I felt the chains loosen. Looking up I saw kaugra standing over me, a worried expression on her face. She was fiddling with the chains, ad she looked like she was in immense pain. I remembered about naraku, and how he held her heart in his possession. But wait, wasn't naraku dead?

"What are you doing kaugra?" I asked. She looked surprised at my words; I don't think she knew I was awake. She with drew her hands quickly, the chains even looser then they where before.

"N-N-Nothing, girl, shut up" a hard look covering the worried expression she wore earlier. I could still see it in her eyes, and feel it coming off her in waves.

"Why am I here?" I asked, completely confused. I mean seriously, what used am I to anyone? I used my claws and completely detangled my self from the chains. Kaugra looked at me.

"Inuyasha's on his way. I'm going to let you escape, just make it look like you put up a good fight ok?" I nodded, I raised my claws to hit her, as much as I didn't want to I knew that she was helping me, with the kindness I never knew she had. I never got to strike though, because at that moment, a large crash was heard from the room next to mine, and inuyasha appeared through a gaping hole in the wall. I lowered my hand.

"Inuyasha?" my voice was a whisper, rising at the end to imply a question.

"Kagome!" He cried happily he rushed over and embraced me, I smiled.

"go, please go!" kaugra whispered from beside me. "Hes coming!" Inuyasha leapt up with me in his arms. I took in his scent as a snuggled up to his chest. I was free.

OK so yeah that was an out of character kaugra, definitely. But umm review, I know it was kind of rushed, just I've been extremely busy lately and haven't had much time to write, not that I see any point anymore, I mean really... who reviews anymore?!?

NOOONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I guess I'm not cool enough for reviews. Thanks for reviewing if you did.

Please review. (Though I know, you won't!) Poopy heads...lol no I'm only kidding...to an extent...


	8. chapter 7

Ok guys I just thought you should know I'm not updating till I get more reviews...... but I love all of you kids that did review! Oh I'm not sure if I can get reported for this, please don't report?

Kagome MK

Singergirl

Kagome

xox.:mandie.:xox

As I opened my eyes from sleep, I noticed wind blowing against my cheek, and my hair fluttering out past inuyasha. He was carrying me, as he had been for- I glanced at my watch – quite some time now. To bad my watch doesn't work. I stared at inuyasha's determined face above mine, "Inuyasha, where are we going?" I asked, my voice was soft.

He grunted in reply. I'm not really in a position for him to be holding out on me. I have to tell me family, mom and sango will be worried sick if I don't show up soon. I glanced from the trees flicking past, and noted the mountains in the background. We where definitely far from my home.

"Inuyasha I'm serious! Where are we going!" I practically yelled at him.

"My brother's real house we'll be safe there. I promise."

That one made me wonder. Safe from what? He defeated naraku once before, why can't he do it again? And his brother's real house? How many houses did he have, how many houses did he need? Really.

"Why can't you go back and kill him like you did before?" I chose the more important of the questions.

"Believe me I want to, but I can't risk loosing you again. I can't!" his grip became painfully hard. Understanding dawned in my mind. I died in the last battle with naraku, he won't wait for another 500 years, He must have been painfully lonely, and incredibly patient. It hurt him; I hurt him, with my human weakness. But that's different now.

I was surprised when I felt a drop of water land on my cheek and even more surprised to find that it wasn't the clouds but inuyasha that it came from.

"Are you ok?" I asked him

"I'm fine its nothing forget it." He said harshly. "You can run now, I don't feel like carrying you anymore." He said before he stopped and rudely dropped me on the ground. I was pissed

"Inuyasha!" he looked up, recognizing the tone in my voice.

"I'm sor-"

"SIT BOY!" I grinned evilly as he did a face plant. I bent down and rubbed his ears. "Good boy!" I said cheerfully as I took off into the forest.

"KAGOME GET BACK HERE! I'M GONNA GET YOU! YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT! KKKKAAAAGGGOOOMMEEEE" he screamed. I was giggling furiously while running.

I hear him take off and my ears twitched. I kept on running. Laughing. I guess that's what slowed me down.

"Oof" I grunted as I was tackled by a large red black and white thing. "inuyasha geeoff me" I mumbled into his shirt.

"Haha no you must pay!" he said as he began to tickle me. I screamed and began squirming helplessly.

...........................:::::::::::::::::::::::...................::::::::::::::::::::::::..................

We slept in the woods that night, right where we lay. I rolled over in the morning, a slight layer of dew covering my clothes. I rolled over to find inuyasha cooking rabbit meat over a small fire. Just like old times. A small sleepy smile crept across my face thinking back to my former life. I looked up at the morning sky through the trees as a bird flew by above.

"Hey kagome! What are you so happy about?" I jumped when I heard inuyasha's voice so close to my face. I rolled over to see him crouching above me, his nose in the air, looking down on me. I rolled my eyes. He can be excessively confident at times.

"Oh nothing" I said getting up and brushing off my now slightly dry clothes.

"What do yah mean nothing! I saw you smiling!"

"I am allowed to smile you know!" I said huffily looking down on him, "don't make me use the word inuyasha!"

He made a small gulping sound. "Ok kagome! Don't say it!" he said. I don't get him. He was so sweet earlier. But its ok I guess. A small evil smile crept over my face. I can still sit him anyway.....

"Don't even think about it," he said as he turned his back to me, walking towards the small orange fire.

"s-"

"No"

I smiled inwardly. This is so much like the old days...

.....................:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::......................:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

Ok so yeah my last chapter was horrible so horrible I'm seriously thinking about redoing it. I tried to make this one better but I'm not sure if I did, please review, or I may not update...


	9. Chapter 8

Three days have passed since I left her at the castle, in search of naraku, that bastard will pay. I knew he was relocating to America, but I will have my revenge. But this time, I'll have to kill his incarnations as well. There was no doubt in my mind that it was them who brought back naraku. The bastards. I stormed into an empty warehouse where I had gotten word that someone was hiding out in here. Miasma was slowly filling the room, stinging my senses. Damnit. I squinted tears out of my eyes and looked around. There, in the mist, stood three figures, they where spaced far apart, one on the loft, whom I believed to be kaugra, a small on sitting onna crate to my left, kanna, and naraku, who was sitting cross-legged by a window. I growled and launched my first attack on the one who posed the biggest threat, you see, as soon as I walked into the building I began t feel something pullingg at me. I threw my blades of blood at kanna, who had not been expecting it, a small sound escaped her lips as her head fell to the ground. Her mirror shatteres, and she fell, dissintergrating into a pile of dust.

"NEE-CHAN!" I heard kaugra scream out of loss. She shot her 'dance of the dragon attack at me, but she forgot about ym wind scar ticks in her grief, I just had to wait for the right time, I blocked yet another tornado with my sword, and shebegan to summon her power, slow winds gatheres up around us, sturring up the dust at our feet, I summoned the wind scar and cut through it. "blachlash wave." I said quietly. I heard a sound of rustling cloth and I turned from the now destroyed kaugra to naraku who was standing on one of the rafters.

"you have not won" he hissed at me and flew away into the twilight.

"feh" I said as I turned as walked out, there was nothing left there for me to fight. I flew back to kagome's house as fast as possible. I grabbed some stuff and left the note kagome had given me on her desk. Included in it was my cell phone number.

She had given me hell about making her stay there. 'I'm hanyou now, I can help!' She cried as I walked out the door, She ran after me.I turned around and grabbed her arms almost painfully tight.

'no!' the force in my words scared her I could see it in her eyes. I softened my tone. 'I can't risk loosing you again, I just can't' I turned and ran out the door. leaving her to absorb my words.


End file.
